Forum:Social Media
Hey everyone. As discussed in Forum:Increasing Community Involvement, we need to look into our future with social media. This includes the Twitter and Facebook, as well as potential other platforms. We should decide what to keep, what to add, and how to improve our role in this growing social network. What are your thoughts? Personally, I think the Twitter and Facebook should both be utilized. Though issues might arise in terms of providing sufficient and steady content, I think the new Wiki Projects (the subject of another forum) will be one option in that vein. I am happy to discuss more content ideas, but we first need to decide what platforms we will utilize in the future. 04:40, April 7, 2017 (UTC) I think those two are enough, having too much social accounts to mange may become just a burden. We are not a brand after all. Discussion I agree with Twitter and FaceBook. 12:09, April 7, 2017 (UTC) It's better to just stick with Twitter and Facebook for now so we can focus on improving those. I don't know as much about FB communities, but we should try and connect more with anitwitter One Piece fans on Twitter. As is, the Twitter is pretty dead. 03:28, April 11, 2017 (UTC) I'm fine with just sticking to Twitter and Facebook, but we definitely need to change who runs them as both of them have become pretty inactive. Discord should also be advertised on both of these platforms with the invite link easily visible viewing posts 19:55, April 11, 2017 (UTC) So Facebook and Twitter only? Sounds fair to me. Most other platforms have issues with outreach anyway. I ran a poll on Survey Monkey a few days ago, and the results support keeping just Facebook and Twitter; of the respondents who use social media to view One Piece-related content, 75% of respondents use either Facebook or Twitter. However, only about 50% of all respondents (in a sample size of 90) said they used social media to view One Piece-related content. Because of the small sample size (in comparison to all OP fans), it is hard to guage if this is a representative sample. Maybe, maybe not. We should definitely stick to the Facebook/Twitter plan, but we should also try to reach the large number of people who don't use the two platforms for OP stuff. 15:57, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Someone told me about this forum. So yeah, there's three people with access to our Twitter account, Jopie, Kage, and me. And only I bother with posting on the Twitter account. I'm open to suggestions on what to do with Twitter, since I don't know what to post on it, other than notifying whenever the chapter/episode is released, and special announcements. To be quite frank, I don't care about the wiki anymore, let alone the twitter account. As for Facebook, I really have no idea who's running it, let alone who has access to it. Sorry I can't be much of help. 22:35, April 15, 2017 (UTC) If that's the case let other people who are interested run the Twitter. There were a few on Discord who expressed interest in taking the reins Godess of Time Dimaria (talk) 22:58, April 15, 2017 (UTC) So Fintin and I have started working in the Twitter (he'll cover humor, I'll cover announcements/connections to other OP sites/fans with large followings). Kaido is currently running the Facebook, but we should have another person or two to keep posts regular. Any volunteers? Or ideas for what to post on Facebook about? 14:37, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I would also suggest to rename the social pages from "One Piece Wikia" to "One Piece Wiki" since that's our actual name and Wikia rebranded to Fandom long ago, therefore using "Wikia" makes little sense. :Levi has a good point there. But please let's not go Fandom. : 16:36, May 8, 2017 (UTC) I said One Piece '''Wiki''', didn't I? XD Fandom is out of place for us as much Wikia is. Renamed the Twitter account. Fintin and I are still tweeting some, but we will probably scale it up a bit. Now we just need Kaido to rename and keep up the Facebook page. 00:26, May 12, 2017 (UTC)